Come What May
by xXHeart of GoldXx
Summary: "Stay with me forever," she said, her voice betraying her as it quivered. He tightened his grip on her. "I will love you until my dying day." Warning: Character death.


This was inspired by the song _Come What May_ which I obviously don't own. Enjoy!

* * *

**1**

He had this terrible, awful, hacking cough. It hurt his chest, his lungs, and his throat. He couldn't stop, and blood was coming out of the corner of his mouth. He was making a mess as he coughed, sprinkling his sheets with blood. Nobody knew what it was that he had, and therefore, no matter what medicine he was on, never worked for long, if at all. He wasn't stupid and he knew he was dying before the doctor even confirmed it; it was obvious from the start, and he could physically feel his body betraying him, taking away his life and he wasn't even fifty yet!

The coughing wouldn't stop and it was starting to scare him-so much blood, and too much, or at least more than usual. Dr. Drakken attempted to get himself to stop the hacking, but to no avail. "It's all right," he heard her voice, which he had come to love ever since he hired her. His eyes teared as he tried to take in breaths of oxygen. "I'm here," she said as she helped him sit up better against his pillows after putting the oxygen mask over his face.

The coughing began to stop after splattering the mask with speckles of blood. Once his breathing became even again, she removed the extra source of oxygen. He looked up at her; her green eyes had dark circles under them again and he knew she wasn't sleeping. Shego gave him a small smile, either trying to reassure him he was fine or herself. She ran a hand through her hair. "I'll clean it up, don't worry," she said. "I just need you out of the bed while I change the sheets." He wanted to say something, but found that he couldn't as his throat was raw from the coughing.

Shego was strong and was able to hold his body weight as she helped him to sit in his wheelchair. He shivered, and she put his comforter over him for the time being. He was shocked that she stayed with him through his sickness, and he was waiting for the day she just got up and left. He wouldn't blame her for it as he had originally requested that she leave him in the hospital when he got bad and not watch him slowly die. She was stubborn and refused, yelling at him for even suggesting the very idea.

Shego changed the sheets quickly, making up his bed before helping him back in. She fluffed his pillows before gathering the bloody sheets in her arms to put them in the wash. "That can wait," Dr. Drakken said weakly. She looked at him as if he had five heads.

"I'd rather do it now than worry about it later," she said to him. She went to leave the room, but he surprised her when he told her to stay.

"Come here and stay," he requested. It killed his throat to speak, but he did anyway. Sighing, she dropped the sheets on the floor and sat on the chair beside his bed she kept there at all times. "No, come in the bed. I want to make sure you sleep tonight."

"Just let me wash the sheets and then I'll go to sleep, okay?" she yawned. He wondered when the last time she slept was, and he hated himself for waking her up again. He reached out and tugged on her arm.

"Shego," he whined, and she rolled her eyes before climbing in the bed.

"Happy?"

"Very," he said, wrapping his arm around her. "This lets me take care of you." She nodded and rested her head on his chest. They had gotten a lot closer after the Lorwardian invasion and even closer when he was diagnosed with his sickness.

"Stay with me forever," she said, her voice betraying her as it quivered. He tightened his grip on her.

"I will love you until my dying day."

Shego did something she rarely ever let anyone see; she cried.

**2**

Ron Stoppable made sure to stop by Dr. Drakken's lair, now turned home, once a week to prepare dinner for Shego (as the blue doctor was on a strict diet) to make sure she had at least one decent meal. Kim would join as often as she could, but between college and missions, she rarely was able to make it on time. She would visit sporadically, though. Ron, however, made sure to come over every single Friday night to help Shego out with anything she needed. If a mission came up, Kim went solo.

Shego sat across from him, using her fork to push the gourmet meal around her plate. He hated to see that she was getting thinner because she was barely eating. He somewhat wished she was an emotional eater, but she seemed to do just the opposite. When he's sad, he'd just eat and eat. Shego, on the other hand, let herself starve. Her body had begun to eat at her muscles, and she wasn't as muscular as she had once been, and it didn't help that she stopped working out. "You should eat something," he said to her quietly.

"How can I possibly eat when he's in there just…wasting away?" It didn't even come out the way she most likely intended. She was broken. Dr. Drakken was getting even worse, and he would probably have to be put in a hospital. Shego was stubborn and she refused to let him go into such a place, but what choice did she have? Ron knew at some point, he would be in a hospital. It was inevitable. Whether it was denial or trying to make him as comfortable as possible, Ron didn't truly know Shego's motives.

"Do it for yourself, if anything, him. He probably wants you to enjoy this baddical lasagna I made," Ron tried. She rolled her emerald orbs before finally taking a bite. After that once bite, she pushed her plate away.

"I'm sorry, I just can't," she sighed.

"What are you thinkin' about?" Ron asked her quietly. She wouldn't make eye contact as she shook. He knew she was probably crying. She had been doing that a lot lately, or so Dr. Drakken had confessed when he spoke with him earlier.

"I want him to get better," she choked. "I want him to just get out of that bed and walk over to me and tell me he's better. I want the coughing to stop, the pain to just go away. I miss who he used to be, even if he annoyed me sometimes. I thought…I thought the world seemed like the perfect place once we were pardoned for everything bad we have done. And then this has to happen." He was at her side quickly, rubbing her back soothingly, the way Mrs. Dr. Possible used to when he was upset.

"I know," he whispered. "I know."

"I'm sorry. I'm such a mess. I haven't slept right and I'm an emotional wreck. This so isn't like me," Shego sniffed.

"It's all right. Nobody needs to be strong all the time."

"He just can't see me cry again. He saw it once a few months ago, but he'll never have to witness me being upset again. I've been careful. I don't want to worry him." Ron didn't have the heart to tell her that Dr. Drakken could hear her crying outside his door at night, or the fact that sometimes he woke up briefly while she broke down in his room.

"No matter what happens, you'll be okay," Ron tried to assure her. "It'll hurt, but you'll move on and be happy again. It'll take time, but you'll heal. You aren't broken."

"Maybe I'm not broken now. But I will be; I'm breaking." She held her tears back and forced herself to eat so that she wouldn't have to lie to Drakken again about eating dinner. Ron continued to rub her back and kiss the top of her head; not romantically, but as a brother would kiss a sister.

**3**

Mama Lipsky left the hospital room her son was staying in once he fell asleep. He slept a lot lately, and the old woman was thankful she got there while he was awake. Of course, she was devastated that her only son was dying. She never had any grandchildren, either, which was upsetting to her. However, this thought crossed her mind briefly for she was more focused on her living child who would never even get to the age of forty eight. Doctors said he'd be dead within the next six months.

She sat beside the green hued woman outside his room. She took the young hand in her own and squeezed it not to only comfort herself, but to comfort the beautiful woman as well. It was a shame her Drewbie wouldn't be around long enough to marry this one. She'd make a wonderful wife considering she had taken care of her son for so long before finally being forced to bring him into the hospital. Mrs. Lipsky would have done this herself, but her old age didn't allow her work as hard anymore despite her mind protesting her to do so.

"He's asleep again," Shego stated. She sat there with her posture too perfect and rigid. The short woman knew she was holding back her tears, for she probably was also just given the news about how long he had left.

"I know I've said this before, dearie, but thank you so much for taking care of him. It means the world to me," she said and patted her slim hand with her chubby one.

"Why? I failed. Now he has to rot in this stupid hospital," Shego growled. Mrs. Lipsky wished that she wouldn't feel that way, but she, too, felt like a bit of a failure since she was his mother and she couldn't even take care of her own son properly.

"Heavens, no!" she exclaimed. "You did everything you possibly could, and even more! He is very grateful for everything you've done."

"I know he is," Shego said, letting her posture slouch. "But I wish…well, it doesn't matter. I guess it would be impossible for me to properly monitor his vitals."

"You, Shego, are a good girl." The younger woman looked at her with a shocked look on her face.

"Nobody has ever said that to me before," she admitted. It was Mrs. Lipsky's turn to look surprised. This woman was a saint in disguise; someone who would make a perfect wife and perfect children with her son.

"Well, it should be said more often then, Shego," she paused. "What's your real name?"

"Shayla," she finally said after a full two minutes. "Just don't go telling anyone. Ever."

"It'll be our little secret then," Mrs. Lipsky said to her. She went to get up and leave the hospital. It was late, and she was dreadfully tired. She needed her rest, even if her son was dying. After all, being tired would do nothing for him, so she said goodbye to Shego-Shayla, she now knew, and went to walk away. "Oh, and before I forget," she said, turning back around. "I'm going to stay in your life. You can't get rid of Mama Lipsky that easily once she comes into your life! You are coming to the annual Lipsky Christmas Party."

"Aren't you Jewish?" Shego questioned.

"Yes, but we still have our Christmas party," she smiled. Even though it wasn't her religion, she loved the feel of Christmas with all of its decorations and how happy everyone was. In truth, half of the family was Jewish and the other half was Christian. Everyone had Christmas off as opposed to Hanukah, so it made more sense to host Christmas parties. "And you're coming to Thanksgiving as well, and the Halloween party. Oh! We will have so much fun. Halloween is just in a few weeks! Get a costume! If not, I'll have to pick one out for you. And bring those two friends of yours, Kimberly and Ronald. Oh! I can't wait!" Mrs. Lipsky kissed her on the cheek before trotting off, planning her holiday parties. Her Drewbie wanted her to still have them, so she had a lot of work to do if she was going to host them!

**4**

The funeral had been one of the saddest Kim Possible had attended. She was actually sad that the ex-villain passed away a few days after Christmas, but at least he was able to watch Snowman Hank for one last time. She remembered how happy he was when Ron brought in the portable DVD player with his favorite Christmas cartoon special.

During the funeral, Kim studied Shego. She sat in the front row alongside Mama Lipsky and Motor Ed, who surprisingly hadn't tried to hit on her. Shego had sat there with her posture too perfect and her chin held up high, as if she was one of those upper-class women of the early twentieth century. The raven haired girl didn't shed a tear once during everything, including the burial ceremony.

Dr. Drakken had been buried. They were leaving the graveyard, but Kim noticed Shego wasn't following them to the car. She looked back at the grave spot and saw her standing there alone. Her heart went out to her new friend, and she put a hand on Ron's arm to gain his attention. "You go on with Mrs. Lipsky and the others. I'm going to make sure she's all right," Kim said. Ron nodded once he saw Shego standing over there.

"I'll see you later, KP," Ron said before walking away with the others. Kim approached Shego and stood beside her. She still didn't cry and she stood there too perfectly.

"Shego," Kim said, using her name and not knowing what else to say. She put a hand on her bony shoulder and squeezed it.

"It's not fair," she said, her voice filled with sadness. "It's just not fair…"

"I know it isn't," Kim said. Shego's eyes stayed glued to the stone, staring at his name.

"He told me he left me everything," Shego suddenly said. Her knees were shaking and it was hard for her to stand. Kim hated seeing Shego this weak and she hoped that she'd be able to go back to being herself as time passed.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't tell anyone, but he left me all of his money and everything. I don't ever have to work in my entire life."

"He left everything to you?" Kim asked, baffled.

"Isn't that what I just said?" she snapped, but Kim ignored it. "I wish he didn't leave it to me. It's too much of a reminder that he's gone."

"It's hard now, but you'll get through it."

"He told me that he'd love me until the end of time. How is that even possible?" Shego ranted. "He's dead. He can't love anymore," her voice cracked. This brought tears to Kim's eyes and she let them fall down her cheeks. Her emotions were getting the better of her, and she wished she could stop it.

"He'll always be with you," Kim said before Shego literally started falling as her knees failed to hold her up any longer. Kim caught her and went down onto the ground with her. She pulled the woman close to her, hugging her tightly as if Shego would break without her. The raven haired girl cried into Kim's chest as the redhead rocked her back and forth. "It's okay, Shego," Kim mumbled. "Let it all out."

"I can't be strong anymore…I'm just tired and I can't keep going."

"Then rest for a while. Come stay with me," Kim offered. "Stay with me and we'll get through everything together."

"Stop being so nice to me. I can't stand it," Shego whispered just loud enough for Kim to hear. "I have to get away from here," she said abruptly before pushing away from Kim and standing up. She stared at the grave stone solemnly.

"All right," Kim said softly. "Let's go to the house, then," Kim said, referring to Mrs. Lipsky's place where a few people were meeting up.

"No, I can't. I have to go away." Kim looked at her with fury in her eyes.

"Oh, and just what do you plan on doing?" she asked Shego angrily. "Running away from your problems? I get that he died and you loved him, but don't you think you're overreacting just a bit?" Kim tried to get her to see reason, but failed. Shego had her mind set. "You have to deal with this the healthy way!" Shego was even more stubborn than Kim, so she won in the end without even saying a word. "You might end up hurt," Kim whispered. "People will worry; I will worry."

"Come what may," Shego shrugged, and she walked away. Kim wondered if she should run after her and stop her, maybe restrain her. She wondered if she should have forced her to stay with her and return her to where she belonged. But instead, she let her leave. The only person who could make her come back was dead; she always returned to him. Kim decided she'd check this very spot where her once arch nemesis, Dr. Drakken was buried because she would eventually go back to him, wouldn't she?


End file.
